


The Angel Within

by NomedSuna



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long, Mutual Pining, Pact Mark, Pacts, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strap in, Violence, its gonna be a long one, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomedSuna/pseuds/NomedSuna
Summary: You end up in the Devildom with nothing but the clothes on your back and no one to trust. Slowly you become closer to the demon brothers and especially close to the white-haired demon chosen to be your guardian. But as the months pass by your life in the Devildom takes a turn, what was supposed to be a year-long exchange program turns into something much more dangerous.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The Devildom

She remembered going to sleep last night in her own bed. She was sure of that, so when she woke up standing in front of some weirdly attractive guys sitting in what looked like a courtroom she thought she was dreaming. Then the one with the red suit said she was in the Devildom in some Royal Academy and she thought this had to be one of her more creative dreams.

"You will be staying here for a year, and seeing as unlike the other human exchange student you don't have access to magic, you will be staying with me and my brothers for the duration of the exchange program," said the one with black hair and red eyes. Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, that was what the Diavolo guy said his name was. "Furthermore, you will need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He is... how should I put it..? Well, you'll understand soon enough." Lucifer continued with a small frown on his face. He then gave her a cell phone that he called a D.D.D. for whatever reason and instructed her to call the demon who would be her guardian for the next year.

She was... surprised.... to say the least when he responded. "Yoooo" she heard him say from the cell phone, she had put it on speaker. She let out a surprised laugh and responded in kind "Yooooo." "Are ya foolin' around? Who the hell are ya?" he asked her. "I'm a human" There was a beat of silence before he answered "Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was gettin' all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away. So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?" She rolled her eyes at that. Seriously? THE Mammon? This guy was cocky, to say the least. "You'll be in charge of me from now on, I'm THE new exchange student," she responded, emphasizing her words the same way he did. From the corner of her eyes, she saw some of the other brothers chuckling at her response. "Hey, are you mockin' me?! As if I need to deal with a human teasin' me like my brothers! There's nothin' in it for me, you can get eaten for all I care!" He said, sounding like he was about to hang up. "Lucifer called for you," she said before he got the chance. "Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just cause you're tryin' to scare me with that name?" She saw Lucifer glare at the phone before he responded "You've got 10 seconds...9....8..," In a heartbeat, Mammon answered "YESSIR!" then she heard the beeping of the phone as the call ended.

As they waited for the second eldest brother to arrive, she was introduced to the rest of the brothers in the chambers. They were nice enough to her, but she felt an undercurrent of malice as she introduced herself to them. She didn't feel safe for a second surrounded by them, least of all with Lucifer. He seemed calm and collected but if the response of Mammon was any indication as well as how easily his other brothers followed his orders, he was the one she should look out for the most. She had decided this wasn't a dream, no dream she had had ever felt this real. She could feel the chill of the room and the clock on the wall was ticking. She had read somewhere that clocks in dreams would tick extremely quickly. That means she really was in hell. Surrounded by demons. For a year. Just her luck.

"Well, last and definitely least the idiot has arrived," Lucifer announced. "HEY! Who do ya think you are summoning The Great Mammon human?!" he screamed as he entered the room. She was frozen for a second as she saw him enter. His white hair, blue eyes, and tan skin were striking. The thought quickly dissipated as he kept talking. "Listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once! If you value your life hand over all your valuables! Otherwise, I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off of your face... by eatin' you! Startin' at your head and working my way down until-" He was cut off by Lucifer knocking him upside the head. "Hey! You could've warned me first!" Mammon said with a grimace, his hand rubbing at the no doubt sore spot in the back of his head.

Satan then explained how Mammon was the Avatar of Greed "Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name." The one sitting next to Satan spoke up then "He's also a masochist, let's not leave that out." She tried to remember his name but she couldn't place it, though she was almost certain it started with an A. "Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother," Lucifer said with what looked suspiciously like a smirk on his face. She could see Mammon with an angry look, "Y'all stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch and I AIN'T a masochist!" "Mammon you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation." Mammon looked even more aggravated after hearing Lucifer say that. "What! Why me?!" he screamed. The one with the A name pouted and sighed "Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous..." She had a feeling he wasn't though. "Alright, then why don't YOU do it, Asmodeus?!" Mammon responded. Right! Asmodeus, that was his name! "What? Hell no, too lazy."

She would have a hard time knowing they were demons from the way they talked. They would easily come across as human if it wasn't for the weirdly powerful presence they carried. Mammon continued to argue with his brothers but there was no getting out of it, it seemed her safety in this realm would be left in the hands of the white-haired demon. She heard them talk about how Beel would eat her if she was left in his hands, that was a joke, right? In the end, Mammon only relented once Lucifer threatened him once again. Yeah, she was definitely keeping a watch on him. If his brothers were that scared of him what would he do to a random human? "Alright, human, listen up. As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it?!"

Mammon's words brought forth a surge of anger. Who the hell was he to say that to her? As if she asked to be sent here, she was here against her will and here he was lecturing her as if it was her fault she was burdening him. She knew it wouldn't be smart to say a smartass comment like she usually would, she was dealing with demons here. So she bit her lip and decided not to respond and just look him straight in the eyes. Maybe he'd see the defiant glint hiding beneath the surface. He looked at her strangely for a second "Hey, are you listenin'? Earth to human! I think there's something wrong with this one." She ignored his comment and listened to Lucifer as he explained how she would be going to school at RAD and was expected to do well in her classes. "Also, you should know that demons like humans with nice souls. Nice ones look like shiny jewels. Some may try to tempt you in order to get their hands on that soul, make sure to resist that temptation." So basically, not only did she have to watch out for the demons she would be living with but every single entity she would see during her stay? Fun. "I wanna make one thing clear right now; Don't blame me if someone gets eaten, cause it ain't my fault." Mammon kept complaining about having to babysit a human and the orange-haired brother Beel kept complaining about how hungry he was. Remembering the comment about how he would eat her she took a few steps farther from him. That seemed to be the end of this meeting as everyone except for Mammon left the room.

He sighed before looking at her. "Alright, let's go," he said as he started walking towards the exit. "Where are we going? My name’s y/n by the way, thanks for asking" she asked him. He gave her an annoyed face before answering " I don’t need to know your name and were ya not listenin' this entire time? We're goin' to The House of Lamentation where you'll be stayin' with us." She hummed in response and followed him out the room. He kept grumbling about how annoying this is and how insulting it was that they were making him take care of the human. "That rotten bastard... Does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants? Just so we're clear... it's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, okay?! I only agreed to babysit you because, um... Well you know, because...uh.." she had caught on pretty quickly after leaving the meeting room that he wasn't as cocky as he made himself out to be. It was an act, and with the way he had explained how RAD worked and what to watch out for on their walk to the house she started thinking maybe he was kinder than she had first thought. Though that kindness was hidden behind many, many layers. "Anyway, it doesn't matter! Just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I'm not!" he said, sounding a bit desperate for her to believe him. So she decided she would throw him a bone "I know that." He looked surprised before he shook himself out of it and responded "...Oh. Okay then, as long as we've got that straight." With that, he opened the door to the house, just like the outside it looked like a mansion straight out of a horror movie, though this one was in pretty good shape. He went on explaining how this was the dorm in RAD for the student council and he was on the same level as his brothers.

"In other words, I'm a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am. So don't you go thinking that I'm just some ordinary demon. I'm nothing like those other peons walking the halls here. Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot. He's so important that he's got his own castle. That's why he doesn't live here with us. ....Anyway, the long and short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now, it's time to show you to your room..." After his long-winded explanation, she started realizing she was warming up to him. He was being more thorough and patient with her than she thought he would be after their initial meeting. "Also, if you ever go face to face with a demon, run. It's either that or you die." he seemed relaxed as he told her that, but a chill ran down her spine. She had forgotten for a second that she was in hell and even if he was kind, it could be an act. Or if it wasn't, he didn't speak for all the other demons in the Devildom. She would be sitting in class with demons and if her soul was as nice and shiny as Lucifer made it out to be, they would be sure to try and get it.

Before she could fall further into the spiral of depressing thoughts another demon popped up, one with purple hair. It had to be one of the brothers she wasn't introduced to if he was in the House of Lamentation. "You're the one that's going to die Mammon," he said, giving Mammon a seething look. Mammon jumped “Levi! …Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let’s move on.” Mammon quickly started to walk past Leviathan but he stopped him in his tracks. “Mammon give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die.” Leviathan said with a death glare. Jeez, just how much money did Mammon owe? “Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need a little more time. … And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh, Levi!” Mammon responded. She zoned out as the argument kept going in circles till she heard Mammon sound almost.. hurt? “I’m what? Scum? Is that what you’re gonna say?” “-you’re a lowlife and a waste of space.” Even she was starting to get angry on Mammons behalf. I mean was it that big of a deal to owe some money? “I’m sure he’ll pay you back when he can, just back off for now alright? He has to finish giving me the tour,” She said hoping to cut off their argument. “What’s the deal with this human you’ve got here with you?” he said barely giving her a once-over. She huffed in response. He was talking about her as if she wasn’t right there. “Now that I think about it… Levi, I’m pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do. I bet you’d kill to have some of the stuff in y/n’s collection. You know what I’m talking about…. Those doll things you always buy. What do you call them again?” Mammon said and she wondered where the hell he got that from. “So, you also collect figurines? Which ones? Ohoh, do you have any of the main characters from Battle Princess Brigade? Or Girls Only, or Diamond Dust?” Levi asked, the excitement in his voice clear. “Umm, sorry, I don’t follow you.” She responded. Levi looked surprised for a second before looking around. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, that ass Mammon ran off. Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me. Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice,” Leviathan said. She backed away from him when she heard the word sacrifice. Seriously, was this it? She lasted a whole hour in the Devildom. She found herself taking back all the nice things she thought about Mammon, he just threw her to the wolves. “That was pretty scummy of him. Still, you’ve got to be pretty dumb to let yourself get used like that. I guess it can’t be helped since you’re a human. … wait, human… yes that’s it! Suddenly I’ve got an idea.” As Leviathan dragged her around to who knows where she got a message from Mammon telling her to no tell Lucifer that he left her alone. She cursed at him and didn’t even bother responding to the message.

Once they arrived to what she assumed was Leviathans room he went on a long-winded explanation of how he was an otaku and his favorite series by far is The Tale of the Seven Lords. Which honestly from what he’s told her sounded like a Walmart version of the brothers. She found her fear fading, there was no way he’d hurt her right? I mean he was talking to her about books and anime. That isn’t the kind of monologue a villain goes into before killing someone right?

“Anyway, I didn’t bring you here to talk about Mammon. That worthless, stupid, scumbag. I lent him money and now he won’t pay me back. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon’s still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don’t stand a chance against him,” he told her a story of how Mammon fought Levi while asleep and stark naked and won. All because Levi wanted his figurine back and decided to do so in the middle of the night. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I can’t catch him and force him to give me the money no matter how hard I try, out of all of us he’s the fastest. But if a human were to force him into a pact, they could force him to do whatever they say. Which means he could be forced to pay me back. All you have to do is offer something in exchange for the pact, like say the credit card he got confiscated. And it’s not like you don’t get anything out of it, you’d have one of the strongest demons in the Devildom under your control,” Leviathan smiled as he thought of his plan. She would argue with him but he was right. She was in hell and if she was gonna make it to the end of the year she’d need the strength of someone like Mammon. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. So how do I get this credit card?”


	2. Never Trust a Demon

She walked into RAD that morning with little more than sleep on her mind. Turns out being surrounded by demons who wanted to take your soul wasn't the best place to get a good night's rest. Who knew? As she walked down the halls looking for her first class she felt eyes on her and she heard whispers. She heard them talk about taking her soul but she couldn't must up the energy to do much more than slightly speed up her walking speed.

"Hey you there," she heard someone say. She slowed down and looked around her before she caught a glimpse of white hair. She first thought it was Mammon but quickly realized it was someone else. "That's right, I'm talking to you, the human with that frightened, tormented look on your face that demons love so much, You're practically screaming, 'Come and eat me! I'm scrumptious!' Your name's y/n isn't it? This D.D.D here belongs to you, right? I saw you drop it just now," he said while handing her the phone. She had no clue who this guy was. The uniform told her he was a student but that most likely meant he was a demon. She stepped back to put some more distance between them. "Haha, what's with that look? There's no need to be suspicious of me. My name's Solomon. I'm an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you y/n." he said with a smile.

She was relieved to see another human in the Devildom but even he had some weird aura around him. "How do you know my name?" she asked him. "You're probably not aware of this, but you're a bit of a celebrity here at RAD right now. Just being an exchange student from the human world makes you special enough. But on top of that, you've got an infamous demon like Mammon looking after you as well...Uh oh, I'd better get going. See you around, y/n. Take care of yourself." he said as he left without giving her a chance to respond.

Yeah, she was most definitely aware that she had the attention of most of the student body, and with Solomon gone she felt vulnerable once again. She looked at her watch and realized she was cutting it close to get to class. She quickly ran to the classroom but almost ran face-first into Lucifer in her haste. "Good morning, y/n. You've become quite the celebrity here, haven't you?" he greeted her. "Good morning," she responded. At that moment she realized this was the perfect opportunity to find out where Lucifer had stashed Mammons card. She NEEDED to get her hands on it if she was to finally feel safe enough to at least sleep a full 8 hours. "Be sure not to let your guard down. I don't want you to end up getting eaten by some random, lesser demon. It would only mean plenty of paperwork for me, and I don't need that. Also, a word of caution, Solomon is a human like you but that does not mean he is to be trusted. He is a powerful sorcerer and has the strength to subjugate even a greater demon if given the chance," he lectures.

She held back the urge to roll her eyes. This was coming from the guy who told her not to get eaten because it would be a headache for him. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Mammon. I want to know about the demon who's going to be protecting me," she said, hoping it sounded casual. "Well, Mammon is my brother so I'll try not to be too critical. He is scum. The scummiest sort of scum. I'm embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother. Was there anything, in particular, you'd like to know?" he asked her. Wow. Mammon wasn't her favorite person- or demon or whatever but his own brother was talking about him like this? Almost made her feel bad for him... Almost. "What's the most important thing to Mammon?" she responded. "That would have to be money. If you took all of his money what else would be left in his life? Nothing. Money can take a lot of different forms, of course. But as long as he has money, he'll spend it. There are no limits with him. So, in order to impose limits of my own, there's a certain form of money that I've frozen in his case..." just as he said that she heard the first bell. He gave her a curt nod before walking off. He emphasized the word frozen... was he purposely trying to give her a hint. Could he know what she was trying to do? There's no way, she wasn't that discrete but she wasn't so obvious either. Maybe he has just let it slip? She found that hard to believe coming from him but at this point, she couldn't bring herself to care whether it was on purpose or not. 

He sighed as he walked back into the House of Lamentation. So far, he had been able to shirk off his duty of protecting the human but he knew Lucifer would be on his case sooner or later. I mean, seriously, they just HAD to make HIM the guardian? As if he wasn't busy enough with the witches who wouldn't get off his back, now he had to take care of some idiot human. He was going to walk to his room but his stomach made a loud growling sound. It had been a while since he'd eaten, why not treat himself to a midnight snack?

He was about to walk into the kitchen when he smelt something burning. He ran inside only to find the human and Leviathan standing in front of the microwave. He gave them a weird look, it had been ages since he'd seen Levi leave his room voluntarily but he was also hanging out with the human? "What's with all the racket, you two? And what's that I smell burnin'... HEY, wait a minute! There in the microwave... GOLDIE!!! My credit card! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself! Get it outta there before the microwave demagnetizes it and makes it useless! Levi, you idiot! How could you do somethin' so stupid?! You're dumb as a stump, ya know that?!" he screamed. "Are you sure you should be saying that to the person who has the one thing more important to you than life itself?" Levi responded, an evil smirk on his face.

He stayed quiet realizing the situation he was in. "You want me to give you your card back?" Levi asked. He quickly responded "You'd BETTER!... Um, I mean, yes, please. Please give it back, Leviathan, sir...!" He could see y/n holding back laughter but he had more important things to worry about right now. "This is embarrassing even for you Mammon! I mean one of the seven rulers of the Devildom is on his knees begging! Well, whatever, if you really want your card you have to give me back Seraphina" Levi told him. Truthfully, he had no idea what a Seraphina was but if it meant he would get his Goldie back Levi could have it for all he cares. "One more condition. I want you to make a pact with this human." Without even registering what Levi had said he quickly responded "Right, a pact, fine. I'm more than happy to do whatever you..." his brain finally seemed to catch up. "wait, WHAT?! Why d'ya want ME to make a PACT?!" he screamed. "Think about it, if you make the pact with y/n, you'll have to do whatever you're told, right? Then she'll order you to give me my money back immediately. And since you can't refuse a direct order from your master, you'll do exactly that. Game over, I win!" Levi said enthusiastically.

"Hey you, human! What're ya thinking, lettin' Levi use you like this? Are you stupid? Go on, say somethin'!" he screamed at the human. He expected her to have a smug look on her face or for her to gloat but she simply responded "Make a pact with me Mammon". She didn't look all that happy, she just looked... tired. But before he could look more into it he let his pride take over "UH-UH, NO WAY! NOT INTERESTED! I am the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, one of the seven rulers of the Devildoom! Do you actually think I'd let some human be the boss of me?" he kept screaming but Levi cut him off "Oh Luuucifeeer! Mammon's here unfreezing his credit caaaard!" He quickly looked towards the human before saying "I mean, of course, I'll make a pact with you, human! I'd be thrilled to!" 

It was obvious Mammon was less than thrilled to be making a pact with her but for the first time since she'd arrived in the Devildom, she was able to fall asleep within 30 minutes. That still wasn't great but it was better than before, where she would take hours to fall asleep. Knowing she could call on Mammon to help her relieved some of the anxiety. She got ready that morning breathing a little easier.

As she walked into the kitchen she heard Satan and Asmodeus snickering in their seats. "Asmodeus, keep your voice down. If Mammon hears you, he'll get upset again, and we won't hear the end of it, " Satan said. Asmodeus lowered his voice but she could still hear him laughing. "How can you NOT laugh after what's happened? I mean, this is Mammon, and yet a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact," Asmo responded, making Satan laugh in return. Beel didn't seem interested in the conversation at all, he was way more interested in the food in front of him. She sighed, not only had she not been sleeping that well but the food from the Devildom was... less than appetizing. As Levi chastised Beel for eating his food too fast Asmo started speaking to her. "Anyway, I have to say I'm surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon- certainly not THIS fast I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, huh?" In all honesty, she wouldn't have been able to do it alone, hell she didn't even know pacts existed before `Leviathan told her. "I did what I could, that's all" she responded. "There's no need to be humble about it. We're not upset. Honestly, we think it's pretty funny," Satan remarked with a smile on his face. Leviathan then went on a rant on how he should've found a random human to do this with earlier so he could have gotten other limited edition box sets.

"The pact in itself is surprising but what's even more surprising is the team up with Levi don't you think?" Asmo asked. "Yep, I never thought I'd see the day that a human won over Levi, but here we are," Satan responded. She tuned out of the conversation as Leviathan vehemently disagreed.  
"Hellooooo! Jennifer!" Asmodeus called to her. "Hmm?" Asmodeus frowned at her "Don't think you'll be able to tame us as easily as Mammon. In fact, it'd be quite offensive if you thought we're as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon." Something about that comment set her off. Maybe it was her rebellious streak but hearing him say she couldn't do it made her want to.

She looked up as she heard Mammon smack Asmo upside the head. She had to hold back a chuckle. Honestly, with the way his brothers spoke about him she was only surprised it hadn't happened sooner. "That was for callin' me a poor excuse for a demon, you peabrain!" Mammon said with an exasperated look on his face. "I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y'all think you're so great. Stop treatin' me like I'm stupid." Satan scoffed "I'm afraid that's one thing that's not going to change" Asmo nodded in agreement. "Serves you right, Mammon! lololol," Levi laughed. "I hate every last one of you. None of this would've happened to begin with if it weren't for that bastard Lucifer! It's all because he took my credit card from me! I mean I can't believe when he said he froze it he meant it literally, I mean was that supposed to be some kind of lame dad joke?! Eh, I guess I shoulda expected that from him, he's pretty old isn't he?" Mammon said before bursting into laughter. She cringed as she saw Lucifer behind him. He had to have some seriously bad luck.

"Ahahahaha," Lucifer laughed dryly. She saw Mammon's face turn white as he slowly turned around. She shouldn't have been surprised when Lucifer hit him, it seemed to be a common occurrence. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?! You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!" Mammon said rubbing the area. His brothers continued calling him an idiot while he argued back with them, Lucifer turned his attention to her "I heard what happened, y/n. Apparently, you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon, and forged a pact with him." Mammon turned back to Lucifer with that comment "Who're you callin' a dimwit?!" Lucifer ignored him "I imagine Diavolo will be pleased with this as well, we continue to expect big things from you." Mammon frowned as he turned to her "...Hey, human! C'mon, time to get going. Don't just sit there with your head in the clouds. It's time for class! Let's go!" He said before dragging her behind him.

Mammon seemed aggravated as he walked towards the door. She was surprised he was actually walking her to school as he had done nothing but ignore her up till now. "Seriously, what's with that guy? He can't go a single minute without bringin' up Diavolo. It's always Diavolo this, Diavolo that. If Diavolo told ya to go jump off a cliff to your death, would ya do THAT too, Lucifer?! ... Ya know what? Knowin' him, he probably would." He said. She let out a laugh at the comment and Mammon looked at her with a startled expression on his face. "... What?" she asked. He blushed before turning his head. "Nothin'... Anyway, it's been one bad thing after another for me since you got here human. So let's get something straight, I didn't make this pact casue I wanted to, and I ain't happy about it! Everything I did, I did for my credit card- for my baby Goldie! If you end up gettin' yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don't blame me, cause I don't give a damn. You got that?! Don't go thinkin' you're all great and stuff just 'cause you managed to make some stupid pact, human!"

She sighed, at this point, she knew better than to take his threats seriously. It seemed like more of a defense mechanism than actual threats. "I want you to call me by my name," she said. "Shut your mouth! I'll call you what I damn well please! You don't deserve to have me call you by your real name, human! You're nothin' but a lowly human. Don't think you can go givin' orders to ME! Cause I'll eat ya, I swear! Startin' from the head and workin' my way down! Is that what ya want?!" She knew it was false bravado but he could at least be decent to her, and, far as she knew, the pact meant she could order him to do whatever she wanted. She frowned at his words. She could've sworn she saw a look of guilt cross his face "Eh? What's wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you? ...Then listen... if ya stop talkin' back and just do what I tell ya, things won't be so bad for-" She cut him off "Enough, Mammon. Stay." He froze in his tracks. "W-Whats goin' on?! I-I can't move...! Wh-What'd you do to me?! Is this some kind of magic?! Listen up, h...hu...huma...y/n. What the... dammit! Don't tell me this is all cause of the pact?! Now you listen to me! You may control my body, but not my mind! I'm my own boss, and I always will be! Don't you ever forget that! Huma... y/n.... dammit..." he said sighing.

She laughed lightly "Look, Mammon. I didn't make this pact to make you my personal butler. I just wanted to know that if the worst happened, I'd be able to have someone back me up. There are demons all around me and even the ones that are supposed to leave me alone are threatening me. I don't have magic, and I have absolutely no self-defense training. I promise I won't abuse the pact." He seemed a little shocked at her words, but she saw some of the hostility in his gaze soften. "Fine, so long as you know that the Great Mammon is no lackey," He said before walking off with his hands behind his head. She was frozen, surprised he had actually seemed to have taken her words to heart. When he noticed she wasn't walking beside him he turned back to look at her. "Well? You gonna stand there all day or what?" For the first time since arriving at the Devildom, she felt a genuine smile on her face as she ran to catch up to him. Maybe not all the demons were as evil as she thought. 

She and Mammon parted ways as they each went to their respective classroom. When she arrived in her class she saw Diavolo, Lucifer, and someone else standing beside them. "Y/N! I have to say I'm quite impressed with how quickly you forged a pact! And with one of the seven rulers of the Devildom no less, that's no small feat," Diavolo said with a carefree smile. "I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo." the one she hadn't recognized said. "Sorry, who are you?" she asked him. "...Ah yes, pardon me. I suppose we haven't met before, have we? My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honor of serving as a steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance," He said as he slightly bowed his head. This had to have been the most polite demon she had met. "Barbatos here is a smart and talented indicidual. So much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead." Lucifer said. "Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them secret," Barbatos responded.

She was surprised to hear someone defending Mammon for once, so far she had heard nothing but derogatory comments towards him. "Yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn't actually have any talents, to begin with," aaaand there it is. "Well, I've heard it said that the most thick-headed child is always the cutest," Diavolo commented while looking at Lucifer. "...Stop it, Diavolo. It's troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? Him? I don't even want to think about it." Just as he said that she saw a man with tan skin and blue eyes walk into the room. "Ah, but I notice that you didn't deny the part about him being cute, did you?" the man asked. "If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers, you're without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer," he said. HAH! Someone else finally said what she had been thinking the entire time. "Is that meant as a compliment, Simeon?" Lucifer asked with a deadpan look. So, Simeon was his name. He had to have some guts to say that to Lucifer. "Pfft, of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He's taunting you!" she heard from a child she hadn't noticed before. What was a kid doing in hell?! "Ah, I see you've brought your chihuahua along with you," Lucifer said, no doubt trying to tease him. "I am NOT a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?!" the boy said, falling for the bait. "Well, what do you expect? I am a demon, after all. Now then, stop yipping at me. C'mere boy....shake! Who's a good boy?" Lucifer kept teasing. She was ashamed to say that she chuckled. "Quit it! Don't you make fun of me! And don't tell me to shake! I'm not a dog!"

Before the teasing could keep going Diavolo stepped in "Allow me to introduce you, y/n. This is Simeon. He's an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he's an angel," Diavolo said while nodding towards the tan man. "Well, hello, y/n. I've heard a lot of rumors!" he greeted her. "And this is Luke. Let's see, you're .... a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?" Diavolo announced. She felt bad for the little dude. "Wh..! Diavolo, now YOU'RE getting in on the act, too?! I am NOT a chihuahua! I'm an angel!" Luke screamed. Awwww, he's like the kids she helped tutor back on Earth. "Luke, calm down. You need to learn to not make such a show about everything," Simeon chastised. Luke humphed but stayed quiet with a frown on his face. After that, the bell sounded and everyone started going to their seats. But before Lucifer walked out the door Lucifer said "y/n, look after Mammon for me, would you?" Barbatos sighed at that "As I remember it, Mammon was supposed to be the one looking after y/n, correct?" he asked. "Yes, that's how I remember it as well. Your point?" Lucifer said before walking out the door along with Diavolo, Barbatos and Simeon.

Luke sat next to her in class and he kept looking up at her from the corner of his eye. "Luke? Did you want to say something?" she asked him. "....Never trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer. Listen to me. He's a monster and a brute. He's uncivilized, immoral, and...and also..." "A sadist?" she finished for him. "Yes, exactly! He's the most sadistic of sadists! I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom? So, you've been warned. You get what I'm saying right? Okay."

Lukes words kept replaying in her head as she tried to go to sleep that night. Never trust a demon huh? She didn't trust Lucifer in the least, but Mammon was starting to grow on her. Even with the false bravado. Could he really be that bad? When she realized she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon she decided she would get a glass of milk from the kitchen. But before she could enter the kitchen she heard a voice. "...el...Help..." she was startled and looked around trying to find the source. As she kept hearing it she followed the voice up a set of stairs. "Someone help me...." Just as she was getting close she bumped into Lucifer. "Y/n" he said. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Stop right there. You'll go no farther... that's not a place for humans. It's dangerous. Go back to your room." he demanded. She knew she should've stayed quiet and do what he said but before she could swallow her response she asked him "Why?" He seemed shocked that she didn't immediately do as asked. "I just told you why. That isn't a place humans should enter. My word is law to you. You can't defy me... Now then, go on. Back to your room. If you can't sleep, perhaps I should make you some tea, though you may find it a bit too effective on humans. To the point that you may never wake up again," he said to her. She wanted to slap him right then and there but she held herself back. She felt her hands tremble slightly at the threat, this was a demon she was dealing with. Never trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer. With those words replaying in her head she headed back to her room without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments or critiques would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Guardian Demon

"Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning having to look at your face while I'm tryin' to eat my breakfast? To us demons, eating a human like you is a special sort of treat, understand? Yet I'm not allowed to do that, I've gotta sit here and eat my breakfast instead. And what's even worse is that thick, juicy hunk of meat hast started giving me orders now, like it's the boss of me or somethin'." Mammon said while they both ate their breakfast. She flicked him on the forehead. "So what I'm hearing is that I look good enough to eat," she teased winking at him. He rubbed at his forehead and she could see the beginnings of a blush on his face. "Hey! Don't flick me, and don't take my words out of context!" he yelled. "Where are the rest of your brothers?" she asked him. "Hell if I know, As if I care. I'm sure they scurried off to class and left me to look after ya on my own, the punks. They're all rotten, every last one of 'em. This all comes back to Lucifer! Everything bad is his fault! The way Levi's haircut is so lame, and Satan's horns are so stupid-lookin' and Lucifer's feet are so putrid, all of it is Lucifer's fault!... Not that I've ever actually smelled his feet, but still!" She had gotten used to tuning out whenever he went on one of these rants. "What's at the top of the stairs?" she asked, she hadn't gotten the guts to go back up the stairs after Lucifer's threat. But she felt comfortable enough around Mammon to ask him. "HEY, I TOLD you to LISTEN to me when I'm TALKIN' to you! I was tryin' to tell you about Lucifer's fee-Wait, what stairs? Are you talkin' about the stairs that lead up into the attic? Oh man, there you go again, stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong... He doesn't even let us go up there." he responded. "You tried to go up the stairs but Lucifer stopped you, right? That's totally it, isn't it? Well I can't tell you anything, Lucifer would beat me half to death if I did," he said. Yeah, she believed him if the threat he made to her was anything to go by. But someone was asking for help, this could be a life or death situation. "Huh. Afraid of Lucifer, are you?" she asked, knowing it would push his buttons. "WHAT?! Woah, what'd you just say? You think I'M actually afraid of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed? You've gotta be kidding! I'm not the least bit afraid of him, got it? Not even a little!" he said puffing out his chest. "Be honest, though. You're scared, aren't you? I mean I can't say I blame you." she kept going. "I told you, I'm not! I mean that's crazy! Listen now, most of the time, I don't let people see the full extent of my power! I'll even tell you how to get up those stairs! You can't get up there cause Lucifer's in the way right?! Well, guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as pie! You know that series Levi liked? The Tale of the Seven whatsawhosits, if you get your hands on the vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack you can distract Lucifer no problem!" he finished, a pleased expression on his face. She almost felt bad for tricking him. "Alright, help me do it" she said. "Wha? I don't understand. Why should I help you? If ya want that soundtrack, then go find Levi and work it out with him yourself, dummy" he said. "You'd really rather go to class?" she said knowing how much he hated going. He stopped in his tracks, blinking. "... You've got a point, alright let's go!" he said. Huh. That was easier than she thought it would be. 

They stopped at Levi's door in time to see Solomon walking inside. "There's no way Levi's just gonna agree to lend you his Tale of whatever-it-was vinyl soundtrack. Actually, he ain't even gonna let you inside his room. I'm sure of it!" he said. "Mammon, you jackass... You're making way too much noise, would you do me a favor and NOT stand outside my door being loud? I'm in the middle of an episode." Levi said with an exasperated voice. "Levi, we need to talk to you. Get off your ass and come to the door! Or let us in, I saw Solomon walking in there!" Mammon responded. "As if I would let you normies into my room. At least Solomon knows the plotline of The Tale of the Seven Lords, you don't even know the name of the characters!" Levi screamed from behind the door. "Don't just stand there, y/n. Try sayin' somethin' to him," Mammon nudged her. "Leevviiii, I need to borrow your TSL soundtrack!" she yelled. "No."   
"Ugh, come one... That was awful. you're not supposed to tell him why we're here. He's not the kind of guy who does favors if you just ask him." Just as she was about to give up Solomon opened the door, walking outside. "If it isn't the pair everyone's talking about" She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He looked mischievous 100% of the time. Like he was always cooking up a scheme. "Hey, Solomon! How come Levi invited you to his room?! He doesn't let ANYONE in his room." Mammon asked. "I suggest you watch The Tale of the Seven Lords before attempting to get in here. He asks for a new password every time someone tries to get into his room, and it always has to do with that series. Well, that's all I'm gonna say. I'll get back to watching the show with Levi." Solomon said before walking back into the room. She wondered why he was helping them. "Welp, that solves that then. If you want to get that soundtrack you're gonna have to become a TSL nerd like Levi and Solomon," Mammon said. She sighed dramatically. "Why does everything have to be so complicated, come on let's get back to class before we get into more trouble. We can watch the series when we get back," she said leading the way to RAD. 

She had decided to make a night of it. She popped popcorn, bought candy like the ones from the movies, made her bed into a fort of sorts, and turned off all the lights in her room. It was going to be just her and Mammon, but a few minutes after she popped the popcorn Beelzebub showed up. She still didn't feel comfortable around the demon brothers, other than Mammon. After all, thanks to the pact, she could just order him not to harm her. But even without it, she was starting to feel that Mammon wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her. Beelzebub on the other hand had only had one conversation with her. She wasn't quite sure what to think of him yet, though he seemed relatively harmless so long as he had food with him, and there was definitely plenty of food in the room. "So, explain somethin' to me. Why do I gotta join you for this TSL Full Series DVD Marathon Night you're doin'?" Mammon said as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat on her bed. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Oh, I don't know, maybe cause you looked like I kicked your puppy when I said I was gonna watch it by myself" She said, getting the first DVD and putting it into the DVD player. "I did not! ...Anyway, what about you Beel? What are you doing here?" he said, a blush on his face as he turned away from her to look at Beel. She laughed as the first DVD started playing. "A movie marathon means there's going to be popcorn," he responded with a satisfied smile as he looked at the popcorn and candy next to her bed. "Of course you came here for the food." With that, she shushed them as she climbed on her bed next to Mammon to start watching the movie. The movies were actually a lot more entertaining than she thought they would be. The movies were 12 hours total and she found herself paying attention the entire time, partly in thanks to the coffee she had made and partly because Mammon provided live commentary pretty much the entire way through. At one point he cried. Sobbed, more like. "Don't blame the Lord of Fools! He was worried about the Lord of Flies and wanted to help! That's all!" he said in between tears. She held back her laugh, here she was sitting next to a demon as he cried over a movie. Maybe they weren't as evil or scary as she thought they were. 

The next morning she yawned as she walked to the front door with Mammon. "Okay, let's go over the series one more time," he said as he prepared to ask her a bunch of questions about the movies. Again. "Mammon, thanks but I've got it down. I memorized the entire plot of The Tale of the Seven Lords, I've got this," she said stopping him before he could keep going. Just when they were about to leave to get to RAD Leviathan showed up. "...Hey, human. I heard what you're up to. Seems that you're trying to suck up to me so I'll like you." Mammon stepped in front of her "Whaddya mean? Who told you that?"Leviathan rolled his eyes "It's no use playing dumb. I heard it from Lucifer," Leviathan responded. Of course it was Lucifer. First, he threatened to kill her and now he was ruining her plans. If she didn't know any better she'd say he didn't like her much. Bummer. "Lucifer? How the hell does he end up hearing every single thing that gets said around here?" Mammon said, the aggravation clear in his voice. "Whatever, I don't know what you're planning but I'm not about to get all buddy-buddy with some human normie. Understand? I'm not like Mammon. Get that through your head." Mammon looked like he was about to say something but she beat him to it "What if I can prove I'm not a "normie" like you think I am? We'll compete to see who the bigger TSL fan is," she said, hoping he wouldn't be able to resist showing off. He laughed in her face "Do you seriously think you could beat me in a competition involving TSL? Haha, that's hilarious! lololol." She stopped for a second to think how she could make him agree to it. Then she smirked "Afraid of losing?" she said. He looked shocked "Excuse me? Where are you getting the idea that I might actually lose to you?" She laughed and responded "I knew it. You ARE afraid, aren't you? Levi's a chicken!" Mammon looked at her like she'd grown a second head but she kept going. "Hey! Watch what you say, human!" Levi responded, falling for her tricks. "Levi's an otaku!" she screamed. "Well, yeah, can't argue with ya there," Mammon said. She was about to keep screaming things to provoke Leviathan but he seemed like he'd had enough. "Fine. If that's what you want, I'll do it. I accept your challenge. We'll compete to see which one of us loves TSL more, you or me. Just one thing though. If you lose, you might never make it back to the human world alive." he said before storming out of the house. ....She might have taken on more than she should've. "You just love putting yourself in danger, huh." Mammon glared at her. She shrugged "He can't actually kill me right? Diavolo would be pissed if that happened." she said hoping she was right. "I'll get the others to be there during the competition, that should stop him from doing anything too crazy," he said as he started walking with her to RAD. She was surprised he actually cared enough to do that. She stared up at him with a slightly shocked expression. "What?! You know what a hassle it'd be to deal with Lucifer if that happened?! I'm just saving myself the trouble," he said but the red tinge to his cheeks said otherwise. He sure blushed a lot. She ignored what he said and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Mammon." He blushed even harder. "Whatever..."

By the time she got to her last class, it seemed all the demon brothers knew about the competition. Satan and Beelzebub had even helped her by suggesting she should ask Simeon about what happens after the DVD's and to make sure to Levi's provoke his envy. She was surprised they were helping her but she had a feeling she'd need all the help she could get. Mammon sent her a message to meet everyone at the council room after classes were over. She took a deep breath as she walked out of her last class. She had always been a bit reckless but this took that recklessness to a whole nother level. It was easy to forget she was dealing with real demons when she was with Mammon. She had a bad feeling about this little competition but she wasn't going to back off now. 

Mammon met up with y/n near the council room. "So let me get this straight... You're tellin' me that Beel and Satan both gave you hints for how to defeat Levi? Ya don't say... Well, ya know why they did that though, right? It's all because I'm lookin' after ya. You've got Mammon to thank for this!" She was nervous when he first saw her but after he kept rambling on she seemed to have calmed down a bit. He figured she should be as calm as possible if she was gonna be dealing with his brothers so he kept going. "Here's the deal. Those two are givin' you special treatment because they know that I'm the one in charge of you. They want me to be pleased with them, ya see! Now you get it, doncha! It's clear how important I am, and how much my younger brothers respect me!" he exclaimed. She laughed as he said all that "Yeah, I guess your right." He paused at her response. "Wh...hey! Come on, it feels weird when you agree with me like that. I mean, doncha think you should've taken that opportunity to put me down or somethin'? Eh, whatever... Just let this be a learnin' experience. From now on you oughtta respect me like they do!" She only raised an eyebrow to respond. "Ugh, forget it. Let's just get down to business. You and me need to figure out what our strategy's gonna be with this Levi thing. Beel was right, if you make him jealous he'll lose his cool but there no guarantee he won't kill ya if that happens. There's no way you'll win if you fight fair though..." he trailed off. "Don't worry about that, I already know how I'm gonna make him jealous. Simeon knows what happens after the last DVD even though it hasn't been released yet. So there's no way Levi knows about it, that should make him pretty jealous." With that, they opened the door to the council room. 

Mammon sat on the sidelines with Beel and Diavolo as Asmo introduced everyone as if they were on a real game show. "And finally, your host for the day is none other than yours truly, Asmodeus. The demon who can make you swoon simply by whispering into your ear. You all know me, you all love me." He saw y/n roll her eyes at his introduction and he snickered. She smiled at him when she heard his laugh. His chest felt weird. "Alright, enough. This is gettin' ridiculous. Let's get this show on the road!" he exclaimed. Lucifer popped up next to him and he almost let out a scream "I thought you hated wasting your time at events. like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease," Lucifer said. He felt his cheeks go red "Shut up, Lucifer. I've got some free time, that's all." He felt his eyes wander to y/n and she seemed to be nervous again. She was fiddling with a ring on her finger. "Hey! y/n! You better not lose after all the trouble I went through to help you!" she turned around to look at him when he said that. "As if I could lose! I've got a trump card remember?" She declared a hint of a smirk on her face. Good. That seemed to have calmed her down. "Well then, we'll start with you, y/n" Asmo started asking them questions. Levi and y/n were both getting the questions right but it was obvious her questions were easier. Maybe he shouldn't have made the questions that much simpler for her. "Hey, is it just me, or have all my questions been way harder than y/n's? Like, suspiciously harder." Mammon looked away when he said that hoping no one would ask who found the questions to ask. 

"How long are we gonna keep this charade going? This is getting boring," Levi snapped. "Yep, I'd say it has. Alright, y/n. It's time to pull out the big guns! Let's see how Levi likes your trump card! Levi, you're way too full of yourself. Which is why we're about to reach inside ya, yank out that pride, and crush it like a bug!" Mammon shouted. Levi just looked up at him confused. "Well, well, interesting..." Diavolo said as he looked from Mammon to y/n. With that y/n started recounting the plot of the next volume of TSL, which hadn't been released yet. "W...What? ...NO! That's insane... the Lord of Masks wouldn't do that to the Lord Of Shadow! Lies, all of it! Don't think you can fool me by making up random stuff like that!" Levi exclaimed but y/n just kept going. "Actually, y/n doesn't seem to be lying," Diavolo said. Right, he had forgotten Diavolo had the ability to know when someone was lying. "B-but! What you said can't happen! It can't!" Levi screamed as he seemed to get even angrier than before. Uh oh. "I won't stand for this. All you did was stay up one night marathoning DVDs. The idea that someone like YOU could actually be a bigger TSL fan than me, it's.." Mammon started to get worried with the look that was on Levi's face. "Wh-whoa, calm down there, Levi!" he could see y/n taking a few steps back. "No..no, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIIIS!" Mammon started going towards y/n when he saw Levi turn into his demon form "y/n, run! Get out of here!" he yelled with urgency in his voice. He could see the fear in her eyes as Levi started going for her. She went to run away but her back was against the wall "Mammon, help!" Hearing the fear in her voice he ran faster towards her but at this rate, he wouldnt be able to reach her in time "Dammit! I'm not gonna make it in time..!" Just when he thought he was about to watch y/n get mauled, Lucifer stood in front of Levi. "That's enough. I believe you were going to settle this via a quiz, weren't you? Not through violence." Mammon ignored them and finally reached y/n. She was on the floor holding her wrist in her hand, a look of surprise and fear on her face. He kneeled down next to her. "Hey, you alright?" he reached for her wrist and she flinched. "Oh, sorry. Y-yeah, I'm fine" she stammered. But he could see her wrist growing inflamed. He heard Levi getting sent to his room. "So.. um.. that means I won right?" she said with a small smile as she looked at him. He grabbed her unhurt hand and led her to her room.

"So, ya made it out of that without being attacked, only to end up fallin' on your butt and sprainin' your wrist... Seriously could you be any more of a klutz?" Mammon said while wrapping her arm in a bandage. "You humans really are way less physically capable than us demons. That's because they don't eat enough, and unlike us, they don't eat the right things." She laughed at Mammon and Beels commentary. "Stop tying everything to food, Beel! Why're you even here, anyway? Seems to me that you've been spendin' an awful lot of time here since the DVD marathon," Mammon said. She would say he sounded jealous if she didn't know any better. "Well, so have you. I mean, you've even left a cell phone charger here. And a toothbrush, too. That's how much you're over here," Beel responded while shoveling some more food into his mouth. He had been spending a lot of time with her recently. She couldn't say she minded though. "W-well that's because, uh... you know... I've gotta look after this human, don't I? It's my job..." Mammon said while refusing to look up at her. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get some soda," Beel walked off. Now it was just the two of them. She thought about when Levi was about to attack her. She was terrified. And when she looked up at Mammon... he had seemed genuinely worried about her, and now here he was taking care of her. She felt her cheeks start to heat up. "Seriously, it's like he never stops eating. Ah..um, by the way.... There's somethin' I want you to know... Listen. The next time your life's in danger, I'm gonna be the one to save you, alright? Don't you forget that... And if I can't manage to save ya, then make sure to die, got it?! I don't want no one else steppin' in and savin' you, alright?! It's me or no one, understand?!" She felt her cheeks get even hotter. Why did him saying that make her heart race? With the blush still on her face, she looked him right in the eye. "Alright. Got it." He seemed to be taken back at her response "G-good... jeez, you should always just agree with me like that." She had still been a bit shaken up after the whole encounter, but right now sitting next to Mammon as he wrapped up her arm she realized she hadn't felt this relaxed since before she arrived at the Devildom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading! I'll try to update at least once every week, this is gonna be a long one so thanks for joining me!


End file.
